


Boys in a Cage

by LydiaLanguish



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: AU, Angst, Deviates From Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Hostage Situations, I change Harry's backstory, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kind of not an AU, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaLanguish/pseuds/LydiaLanguish
Summary: Ben's trapped on the Isle as a hostage. He and Harry look for a way out, and Mal's looking, too.(Takes place before the first movie.)





	1. The Boy

Ben felt terrified as Maleficent dragged him through what he assumed was her house. Charming had gone crazy and had stolen Fairy Godmother's Wand, sending Ben to the Isle right in the clutches of Maleficent, and Ben could see no escape.

“What are you gonna do with me?” Ben asked the mistress of evil, fearing her response.

“You're important, little prince,” Maleficent told him with a wicked grin. “With you here, I can ransom you until your father either gives me that wand or takes down the barrier.”

“Did you make Charming do this?” Ben questioned, hoping that was true. Yeah, Charming had been a little sore about Ben's father being elected, but Ben had thought he had grown past that. He even considered the man something of an uncle.

“No, he has his own purposes,” Maleficent waved her hand dismissively. “He believes that if I get what I want, I'll let him rule over Auradon, the gullible fool. And if your father doesn't meet my demands, his son is next in line, but that's not a likely scenario, is it?” She grabbed Ben’s chin and made him look into her eyes, her hands cold. “You're far too important to your father.”

“I don't get it, if Charming has the wand, why does he need this whole scheme?” Ben continued, trying not to be too afraid of the woman who he'd grown up hearing of her cruelty.

“He needs a scapegoat,” Maleficent shrugged. “This is the only way where he thinks he'll get away with it.”

Ben nodded, feeling the sting of betrayal deeper. Maybe goodness wasn't as common as he'd like to believe…

“Don't dwell too much on it, little prince,” Maleficent rolled her eyes. “It's not personal.” Ben didn't reply, which just made Maleficent laugh. “Have it your way, prince,” She said, opening a door and pushing him in.

There was already a boy about Ben’s age in the room. He was bruised, dried blood all over his skin, even one of his eyes was bruised and swollen. His hands were tied together and tethered to the wall, with a gag around his mouth. His eyes were filled with fury, and being already a piercing blue, they made Ben even more scared.

Maleficent seemed to sense Ben's spike of fear. “Don't mind him,” She said wickedly, grabbing Ben's shoulder to keep him in place. “He's harmless, really, just a little puppy.” The boy shook, launching at Maleficent, but the ropes around his wrists pulled him back before he could reach her, making Maleficent cackle. “He's not a very well trained puppy, so I have to keep him on a leash. He does have claws, so I'd stay out of his reach if I were you, prince, he has been known to bite.”

The boy again tried to charge at Maleficent, fighting against the rope with a wince until Maleficent slammed the door behind her, leaving Ben alone with the boy, who continued to struggle, letting out a frustrated yell as his efforts were all in vain, until he finally let the rope pull him back, landing on the floor with a small whimper.

“...Hey, are you okay?” Ben couldn't help but ask, though still feeling afraid of the boy.

The boy glared up at Ben, his blue eyes again piercing into Ben's. ...Oh, the gag.

Ben stepped toward the boy cautiously. When he made no movement, Ben knelt next to him and reached up for his gag, but the boy’s eyes widened and he started thrashing around, growling like he really was an animal.

“Hey, hey, I won't hurt you,” Ben tried, pulling back. “I just wanna take your gag off, is that okay?”

The boy stilled, glaring at Ben with distrust before looking him over and giving him a single nod.

Ben took a deep breath, reaching up and starting to work on the knot at the back, but it was tied excessively tight. Ben couldn't imagine how uncomfortable- even painful the gag must’ve been for the boy. After a moment, the boy started to growl again, thrashing around a little.

“It'll only be another second,” Ben tried to calm the boy. “Please, just hold still.”

Finally, he got the gag off, the boy groaning a little as he pulled a ball of fabric out of his mouth, opening and closing it a couple times. “Mmgh,” He mumbled, pursing his lips. “Ugh… Who- who are you?” He asked, voice raspy and words not quite formed right.

“My name’s Ben,” He told the boy.

“Maleficent called you prince,” The boy observed, and Ben noted a Scottish accent.

“Yeah,” Ben admitted. “Who are you?”

“Not a prince,” The boy snapped.

“What's your name?” Ben asked, feeling sympathetic to the poor kid.

“Harry,” The boy said quietly.

“Why-why did Maleficent tie you up and keep you in here?” Ben questioned.

“She hated my father,” Harry said bitterly. “And her daughter hates me.”

“But- why?” Ben frowned, shaking his head.

“I don't know!” Harry growled in frustration, pulling at the rope, wincing again and falling back to the ground.

“Hold on,” Ben sighed, reaching for Harry’s wrists, but the boy pulled away with a distrustful look. “I just want to help,” He tried.

Harry stopped fighting, pouting now. “Fine,” He gave in.

Ben watched him for a second, waiting for the boy to lash out again, but he didn't, so Ben again reached for the rope binding his wrists, feeling a surge of frustration when he thought the boy started fighting again, but the frustration turned to sympathy when he realized the poor kid had flinched, since his wrists had been rubbed red - even breaking skin - due to his fighting the ropes. “I'll be careful,” Ben promised, trying to untie the tight knots as gently as he could.

Harry kept making these little noises, sharp breaths, quiet whimpers, things like that as he kicked his legs out in front of him. “Hurry it up, wouldja, princey?!” He hissed.

“I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle,” Ben winced.

“Forget that, just get it over with!” Harry growled, kicking his legs again.

“Right,” Ben nodded, feeling guilty as he started working faster, though rougher. Harry growled, tensing up until Ben finally freed him.

Harry pulled free as soon as Ben got the rope loose enough, jumping up. “Ugh, that stupid fairy!” He snarled, pacing the floor.

“Why does she hate you?” Ben asked again, looking over the boy now that he was standing to his full height. He was rather tall, wearing pants that were too small for him, and his shirt had holes scattered all through the fabric. He didn't even have shoes…

“I told you, highness, Maleficent hated my father,” Harry told him bitterly. 

“Who's your father?” Ben couldn't help but ask.

Harry scoffed, shaking his head. “My father _was_ Captain James Hook.”

“Was?” Ben asked, standing now himself.

“Why are you here?!” Harry hissed, turning to Ben angrily.

Ben glanced down, not feeling the fear he figured he should. “I'm-I'm a ransom hostage,” He admitted.

Harry blinked, softening a little. “Oh,” He said. “Well, welcome to the Isle, princey.”

“Thanks,” Ben responded.

“I was being sarcastic, you idiot,” Harry crossed his arms.

“Ben will do,” He muttered. “What does Maleficent's daughter have against you?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know!” Harry hissed. “I already told you, I don't know! She's always hated me, never giving me a moments peace, but now she's won for good! Ugh, I gotta get out of here!” He shouted, punching the wall.

Ben flinched, sighing a little. This whole situation was distressing, to say the least. He couldn't stop thinking about the cold look in Charming’s eyes as he sent Ben to the Isle, and he was terrified. No matter what his father did, it would be a lose lose. Either he left Ben on the Isle, meaning Chad would be the one who would be made King soon, or he'd give Maleficent the magic wand and she'd destroy Auradon. And not only that, the boy who he'd apparently be trapped with was crazy and vicious.

Ben sat back down, bringing his knees up to his chest as he tried to settle in, watching Harry pace around. It would be a long night…


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal makes an appearance as the daughter of Maleficent, and Ben can't help but feel that things at home maybe weren't as good as he'd thought.

Ben woke up with a blanket tossed over himself, and if the room wasn't so dark and empty, he might’ve been able to believe that he was still home.

He pushed the blanket off, not entirely sure when he'd gotten it, and sat up. The boy Harry was already - or maybe still - up, trying to pick the lock.

“...Morning,” Ben greeted.

Harry turned around with a glare. “What?” He demanded.

“Nothing, just… Good morning,” Ben said, shrinking back a little. “I assume I have you to thank for the blanket.”

Harry’s glare disappeared, now seeming more embarrassed. “I wasn't using it,” He dismissed, turning back to the door.

“Did you sleep at all?” Ben asked, rubbing his eyes.

“What's it to you?” Harry muttered.

“...Nevermind,” Ben sighed.

“How did you get here?” Harry asked, turning to Ben now.

“Um, why?” Ben questioned, feeling cautious about telling the son of Hook about what happened.

“It might help us escape,” Harry said, walking over and sitting in front of him. “You said Maleficent’s holding you for ransom? How'd she get you here?”

“Well…” Ben bit his lip.

“...Fine,” Harry sighed, standing up. “We'll figure another way out of here.”

“What about your father?” Ben asked, perhaps just fishing for a reason to keep talking to the boy. They were trapped together, after all. “Won't he be able-”

“Don't say _anything_ about my father!” Harry snapped suddenly, his hands balling into fists.

“...Sorry,” Ben looked down.

Harry watched him for a minute before growling and sitting in front of Ben again. “Don't get all hurt,” He said. “I don’t let anyone talk about him.”

Ben nodded, trying to give Harry a smile. “I-I get it. If I don't want to talk about _my_ life, I-I can't really expect you to talk about yours.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “You're pretty weird,” He said.

Ben laughed a little despite the tense situation. “Yeah, well you're pretty…” Ben floundered.

“Aw, thanks,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You're pretty, too.”

“No, I didn't mean- I just didn't-”

“Relax, princey, I get it,” Harry said, smiling now himself.

“Right, sorry,” Ben shook his head, trying to ignore Harry calling him pretty.

“You're really not an Isle kid,” Harry noted. “No one ever really talked about how life was before the Isle, but I bet it's different.”

“Yeah, it's pretty different,” Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck. “No one at home ever talks about the Isle, either.”

Harry nodded, frowning again. “Why would they?” He muttered.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ben said, looking down at his hands. “That you've been left here.”

Harry scoffed, shaking his head. “Whatever, princey,” He said dismissively. “ _You_ didn't leave me here. It'd be just as unfair for me to blame you as it is for the king to blame me.”

“...That's really wise,” Ben noted, smiling up at the boy, who wrinkled his nose up. “That's not a bad thing,” Ben quickly said.

“Is everyone in Auradon like you?” Harry crossed his arms.

“...No,” Ben said, thinking back on Charming. Just the cold look in his eyes when he sent Ben away, he couldn't forget it.. “How long have you been in here?”

“I don't know,” Harry said, seeming bothered. “A while. A week at least…”

“No one's come for you?” Ben blinked. He supposed he knew villains weren't exactly great parents, but still, his kid had been kidnapped by _Maleficent_ and he was obviously not kept well, even _Hook_ would do something about it. “Your father,” He said, before he remembered Harry getting upset earlier.

“I told you not to talk about him,” Harry said darkly.

“Sorry,” Ben winced. “...But no one's come for you?”

“I'm hardly a prince,” Harry scoffed, motioning to himself. “No, princey, no one's come.”

The door was pushed open suddenly, a girl with purple hair barging in.

“Harry, I see you've met prince Ben,” She smiled, ruffling Harry’s hair. He pushed her hand away with a snarl, but without missing a beat, she grabbed a handful of his hair with her other hand, twisting it painfully. “ _Oh,_ I don't think you want to start playing these games with me, Harry. Just because your prince charming shows up to get you off your leash doesn't mean I'm going to let a little lost boy like you get a happy ending.” Still holding onto Harry’s hair, she stuck her free hand out for Ben. “Hi, I'm Mal. You must be prince Benjamin.”

Ben looked between Harry and Mal, frowning a little. “You're hurting him,” He said.

Mal laughed, twisting Harry’s hair again, a look of pain on Harry’s face. “I'm perfectly aware, but thanks anyway,” She replied, shaking her head with an amused smile.

“Let him go, please,” Ben pled. He didn't want to see Harry get hurt- he'd been hurt enough already.

“Oh, I didn't think it was possible, but he's weaker than you, Harry,” Mal grinned wickedly, kicking Harry in the side.

“Shut up!” Harry hissed at Ben, wincing when Mal twisted his hair again.

“Do I have to put the gag back in?” She asked Harry mockingly. “Good boys like you shouldn't say things like that.”

Harry growled, trying to claw up at Mal, but she pushed him to the ground with her boot, holding him down. He continued to struggle, but Mal's leg was longer than his arms and he couldn't quite reach. She let up a little, just to slam Harry back down again, knocking the wind out of him.

“Apologize to the good prince,” Mal ordered maliciously. “For acting up in front of him.”Harry growled again, kicking up at Mal and actually knocking her back and off of him. She looked startled at first, but that quickly switched to an excited smirk. “Oh, you're actually fighting back now?”

Harry jumped to his feet, moving between Ben and Mal. “Let me out,” He demanded.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this- well, I actually _love_ to be the one to tell you,” Mal grinned, crossing her arms. “But nobody’s out there waiting for you. Uma put Stockett in as her, ‘first mate,’ and your mom didn't even seem to notice.”

Harry hunched his shoulders, gritting his teeth. “You're wrong,” He said roughly. “She-she wouldn’t.”

“What, like she'd put the egghead in charge?” Mal scoffed. “Face it Harry, you mean nothing to anybody. Take away the hook and you're nothing but a scared little lost boy, crying about missing his daddy.”

“Shut up!” Harry snarled, charging at Mal, but she stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back.

“Now now, that's no way to behave in front of our guest,” Mal’s grin grew. “I'll leave you in here to throw your tantrum. Maybe when you calm down, I'll see about breakfast.” She pushed him roughly to the floor, kicking him before walking out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind herself.

“...Are you okay?” Ben asked Harry quietly, feeling guilty for not stepping in.

Harry’s response was a yell, as well as pushing himself up only enough to start kicking the floor. “I HATE THAT FAIRY!” Harry shouted angrily.

Ben winced, but for some reason, he didn't feel the same fear he'd felt with Maleficent, or even Mal. “I'm sorry,” He said honestly.

“Fat lot of good that does now!” Harry hissed, pushing himself the rest of the way up and beginning to pace.

Ben hesitated, not wanting to put Harry in a worse mood, but he felt like he had to ask. “...What did she mean?”

“What?!” Harry demanded, turning his attention to Ben.

“When-er, that thing she said,” Ben bit his lip. “A-about your dad.”

Harry stared, calming down but still looking cross. “What, that wasn't front page news over in Auradon? No _feasts_ or celebrations?”

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked, though sure he knew what Harry meant now.

“Look princey, some people are fighting to get off this rock,” Harry said, his voice rough as he continued to pace. “For others, it's already been a life sentence.”

“...He's-He passed on, didn't he?” Ben questioned, feeling guilty now, especially when Harry didn't respond. “Harry, I'm so sorry.”

“Then you're stupid,” Harry spat. “What would your father think if he knew you felt bad for a villain? A pirate, nonetheless!”

Ben blinked, having not thought about that. His father would _probably_ be cross, but he didn't care. Harry hadn't done anything wrong, so what if Ben felt guilty for what he'd gone through, on the account of someone else? ...Maybe instead of bringing Mal like he planned, he could invite Harry to Auradon.

...But Mal hadn't had a fair chance, either.

“Let my father think what he wants,” Ben frowned. “He hasn't been here, he-he doesn't know.”

Harry scoffed, leaning against the wall. “You haven't really seen the Isle, either, Ben,” He said, and Ben couldn't explain why Harry saying his name made his chest tighten.

“No, you're right,” Ben looked down. “But he…” Hadn't met Harry.

“...Look Ben, I have an idea,” Harry bit his lip.


	3. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal starts to see the unhappy truth of trampling flowers, and the boys have some unexpected trouble seeing the other hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Mal's perspective, but the next will most likely be from Ben’s. However, if you want me to try something from Harry’s, or want more from Mal, let me know and I'll see about it.

Mal was walking up a moldy loaf of bread for the boys, and she knew her mom had her own reasons for bringing Ben in, but she couldn't deny that she really enjoyed having two pretty boys all to herself. She was even being nice bringing them food.

Of course the royal prince wasn't going to think molded bread was such a kindness, but Harry would probably explain it all so Ben would feel sorry for him. Mal wasn't stupid, she knew when Harry got crushed.

And she knew, due to turf and her mom's issues with Hook, she could never truly have Harry, much as she wanted him, which is why she developed her feud with him, which amplified her feud with Uma, and Gil got involved somehow.

But still, Harry was so pretty to look at, and keeping him locked up was giving her full control over Uma, who'd agreed that the wharf was under Mal’s control, even if she still took charge of it. She had to report to Mal once a week, and it was hilarious seeing how humiliated she was, and it was all in exchange for Harry’s safety.

She opened the door to their cell, faltering for a moment when she saw Harry holding Ben up by his hair, a razorblade to his throat, and the poor prince looking terrified.

“You let me out or your mum loses her leverage,” Harry threatened.

Mal smirked at Harry. Really, how stupid did he think she was? “You want to slit his throat, fine,” She shrugged. “But I'm not moving the body, so you'll still have him- or at least his corpse, to keep you company. That is, if you're not too _heroic._ ”

Harry’s grin fell away in an instant in exchange for a look of defeat. “I'll do it,” He said again, but less convincing.

“Show me,” Mal crossed her arms.

Harry growled, tightening his grip on Ben's hair before sighing, dropping the razor and letting go of Ben.

“I knew you were too _good_ to hurt him,” Mal gloated, walking over and grabbing the razor. “I _had_ brought food, but I think after treating our guest so rudely, you can do without.”

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Doesn't _he_ get anything?”

“What, so you can steal it as soon as I go?” Mal scoffed. “No, Harry, thanks to your little stunt, you're both starving another day or two.”

“That's not fair!” Harry hissed.

“And that's the reason you'll never be a villain,” Mal grinned. “You're too noble, and too soft. The good prince has been here for one day and you're already trying to protect him. What, missing Harriet so much that-”

“Don't _ever_ talk about her!” Harry interrupted by pushing her down without warning.

Mal kicked his legs out from under him, mostly to ensure that he stayed in the room, and also because she… Hadn't meant to _actually_ hurt him.

“Geez, soft much?” She huffed, standing up and straightening her jacket.

“Who’s Harriet?” Ben asked quietly.

“No one,” Harry said, embarrassed and hurt.

But that pout…

“Harriet, that’s Harry’s sister,” Mal told Ben. “She died a long time ago.”

“I told you not to talk about her!” Harry snapped, standing up himself.

She pushed him back roughly into the wall. “I think you missed the part where you're powerless and _I'm not_.”

Harry growled, charging at Mal again, but she knocked him down easily. “You're asking to get tied back up, you know,” She said innocently.

“J-just leave him alone,” Ben said, looking between the two of them.

Mal blinked at the prince, having forgotten he was there. “You know, he _did_ have a blade to your throat earlier,” She pointed out. “What, was that all a trick?” She shook her head, feigning disappointment. “I expected more from the Prince of Auradon. Harry’s already rubbing off on you.” She took a step toward Ben, but Harry scurried back up, moving in between her and Ben.

“Leave him alone!” He demanded.

Mal blinked, not entirely sure how to react. Harry had it bad for this guy. It almost made her wish she could care that much for someone, or that she has someone care enough to defend _her._

As if just to rub in the fact that she couldn't have that sort of love, her mother started yelling for her.

“Just let him eat,” Harry said quietly.

Mal looked Ben over, feeling a responsibility gnawing at her. All her life, people like this were the people she was supposed to trample on, she was supposed to take joy when the innocent suffered, but she'd never met someone innocent before.

Now that she'd gotten a taste of being truly cruel to an innocent, she wasn't sure it was all her mother made it out to be.

And yet… Everyone had their destiny.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She forced a smile as she ruffled Harry’s hair, cheering up when he pushed her hand away.

She pushed him back before leaving, being sure to lock the door behind her before running after her mother, who was calling for Mal again.

She was trying to forget the way she'd felt about the spoiled prince, but it was impossible… What was she supposed to do with that?


	4. Questions But No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isle makes things hard while Auradon keeps them soft. Ben and Harry struggle with the differences between them and try to find a common ground.

Ben sat in the corner of their little room, watching Harry fiddle with the handle on the door. He'd already been on the Isle of the Lost for… Well, he didn't know exactly how long, it was hard to tell, but it felt like it had been four or five days, as far as he could tell. 

They hadn't talked much all day, which Ben was… Well, disappointed wasn't the right word. He just missed the conversation, it helped keep his mind off everything back home. Was his father thinking about trading the wand? Had he decided not to, was he trying to come up with a rescue instead? 

“Hey,” Harry looked over his shoulder at Ben. “...Um, I-I could use a hand here.”

Ben blinked, standing up. “I don’t know anything about lock picking,” He admitted as he walked over to the door. 

“What?” Harry scoffed. “You don't know how to pick a lock? You're the prince, isn't that something you should know?”

“No, no one back home does,” Ben defended, feeling himself smile embarrassedly. “Well, my friend Chad knows how, but he's it.”

“Ben?” Harry shrunk in on himself like he expected to be hit or something, looking down at the ground. “...What’s it like there, in Auradon?”

“Well…” Ben thought for a moment. How did he describe home? That was just the way things were, the way they were supposed to be. That was just life… The real question was ‘what is the Isle like?’ “There's always someone around to help you, it's like everyone is your family. We hold parties and dances and cotillions almost every night in the summer, of course I don't get invited to all of them, I'm too young. But uh, when you're there, every day is like a dream come true.”

Harry stared almost wistfully at Ben, the corners of his mouth creeping into a sad smile. “...People live like that?”

“What is it like out there?” Ben asked, afraid of the answer. Outside of those walls was a society built upon villainy and cruelty, and people like Harry had paid for it…

Harry scoffed, looking away. Ben immediately misses his intense gaze, and the thought scared him. “Life isn't a dream here, Ben,” He answered quietly. 

“I-I know that,” Ben looked down, feeling guilty. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize,” Harry frowned. “...After all, you're an Isle kid now.”

Ben chuckled, feeling the tense situation ease a little. “Do you think I'd fit in?” 

“No,” Harry shook his head, laughing a touch himself. “Not on your life, Benny. Whoever sent you here honestly did you a favor sticking you in here.”

“Not really,” Ben looked away, folding and unfolding his hands. “Maleficent's just going to kill me unless she gets Fairy Godmother's Wand, which she won't, and he knew this. He knew.” Ben felt tears start to fill his eyes, but he was justified. That man had been like an uncle to him and had left him for dead to ensure power for his son, a guy that Ben had always considered a friend. 

Harry stared, eyes widening at the sight of Ben's tears. He reached out slowly, putting his hand on Ben's cheek as if to see if they were real. 

Ben took Harry’s hand in his, pulling it down from his cheek but not letting go of it. “...Your hand is so rough, and callous,” He whispered, running his fingers over the leathery skin. 

“Everything is rough here,” Harry replied. “Nothing smooth, nothing kind, nothing like you. ...I'm supposed to hate you, Ben. Why can't I hate you?”

“I don't know,” Ben shook his head. Harry’s eyes were so… Hurt. “I'm sorry.”

“I wish you could stay this way,” Harry admitted, his hand curling around Ben’s. “I wish you could stay in your dream come true, with your family, and parties, and stars… Can you see stars in Auradon, Ben? What are they like?”

“Stars are like… Like the glimmer in your eyes,” Ben answered honestly, coming up short of any other way to describe them. “Bright, and raw, and wild.”

“Stars are like eyes,” Harry repeated, leaning closer to Ben. “My father used to teach me how to navigate, he said it was in case I ever got to sail. I know now I never will, but he taught me… You can always find your way by looking to the stars. ...I feel lost when I look into your eyes, Ben. Like I'm coming up with questions that can't be answered.”

“If anyone looks at the stars and doesn't walk away with a thousand questions, he's not worth your time,” Ben decided.

Harry closed the gap between them, putting his lips against Ben's in a tender kiss. Harry’s lips were rough like his hands. He was right, Ben supposed. Everything on the Isle was rough. He should have pulled away, should have told Harry that nothing tangible could be found there, but why not? That was the question he had gotten from Harry’s eyes. 

Harry pulled away first, scanning Ben's face as if he was reading a good book for the first time. God, Ben wanted more, but he pushed that thought away as he often did with the others.

Geez, Ben was in some serious trouble.


	5. Deepening the Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent becomes impatient and Mal becomes complacent. Harry tries to protect Ben, and the prince tries to stay afloat.

For his entire duration on the Isle, Ben had only had half of a molded piece of bread, some pieces of fish, and a plate of slimy lettuce and greens of the like.

Harry had explained how Auradon sends the Isle boxes and boxes of their trash, and that everyone raids the boxes and it's rare to find anything good in them, but that a lot of their food came from those boxes. It was _terrible_ that innocent people like Harry and Mal had to live like that.

And he'd told Ben that they burn a lot of the trash they get so they don't get too crowded, and that caused a lot of pollution. Ben had been worried before Harry mentioned that the magic barrier kept that in.

But as Ben's stomach growled angrily, he found himself missing that molded bread.

“You'll adjust,” Harry said quietly, facing away as he still fiddled with the lock.

“To being hungry all the time?” Ben asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Harry nodded, turning to Ben. “...It's not _all_ bad. Frollo, you probably remember him, he sells crepes. No one knows how he does it, but they're not disgusting. And sometimes, you can find something worth a lot in the bins. We don't really have a set currency, it's a lot of trading, so you can really make a living if you know how to cater to people.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Ben blinked.

“If we get out,” Harry started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I want you to have something to look forward to. Over on the Wharf, we all- us pirates, we have our own system. I bet I could get you into Uma’s crew. She's our captain, and she takes care of her people.”

Oh. “Harry, I'm still planning on going home,” Ben shook his head.

Harry looked away, balling his hands into fists before taking a deep breath. “Back to Auradon,” He muttered bitterly.

“Yes, back to Auradon,” Ben frowned, suddenly feeling confused. Maleficent and Mal were scheming to leave the Isle, and Harry had even told Ben most people were fighting to get off, but Harry hadn't even mentioned leaving. “I can't stay here.”

“I know, I just didn't think,” Harry turned away fully now. “You don't belong here, I know that, I just…”

“...Just what?” Ben asked, standing up.

“I never really thought about something outside of this,” Harry said quietly. “My world starts at the Wharf and ends at the other side of the Isle. I just… I didn't remember that the world outside… That's yours.”

“I wish I could take you with me,” Ben admitted.

“No you don't,” Harry scoffed, crossing his arms. “I'm not- I don't belong in your dream come true, Ben.”

“No, Harry, you don't belong _here_ ,” Ben protested, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You don't deserve this.”

“Deserve it or not, I'm not getting out,” Harry said, pulling away from Ben. “I've always known that.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Ben said, though unsure if he could keep his word. “I mean, there's always hope.”

“Not here, Ben,” Harry shook his head. “...I mean, come on Princey, even if-”

The door opened, Maleficent herself barging into the room, Mal trailing behind her. Mal didn't scare Ben anymore, but Maleficent _terrified_ him, and by the way Harry immediately stood between them, she scared him, too.

“Your father,” She started, effortlessly pushing Harry away. He tried to jump forward again, but Mal grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Has yet to meet my demands _or_ get into contact with me."

“Wh-what does that mean for me?” Ben asked shakily.

“It means we deepen the danger, little prince,” Maleficent rolled her eyes. “I'm thinking we cut your fingers off one by one, and Charming will find a way to send them to your father.”

“You can't do that!” Harry fought, pushing against Mal, who was struggling to keep him back.

“Mom, why don't we save that?” Mal suggested. “What if we bruise him good, and send a picture? That'll be enough for the beast to want his son back without spoiling his goods so far he won't want them back.”

Maleficent looked Ben over thoughtfully, and he felt himself panicking over what she would choose. He much preferred Mal’s suggestion.

“Fine,” Maleficent nodded. “You may have a point, the king may decide the boy’s not worth it.” She looked over to Harry, who immediately stopped fighting at the new attention. “I'll offer you a deal, Hook. You rough the prince up, you walk out of here.”

Harry hesitated, looking over at Ben guiltily. He… He wouldn't, right? Ben felt himself swallowing hard. Harry had held a razorblade to Ben's throat before, but when he was given the chance to use it, he refused. But Ben would live, they both knew that, and it would get him out… It was selfish of him to hope that Harry refused.

“...N-no,” Harry decided finally, shaking his head. And Ben noted both him and Mal were disappointed with that answer.

“God, you're such a little hero,” Mal shook her head.

“It almost makes me happy, knowing your father would be _so_ disappointed in you,” Maleficent tsked, shaking her head. “Protecting a prince over yourself. Mal, have Jafar’s little brat come in tomorrow and rough the two of them up.”

“Wait, but Harry didn't do anything,” Ben argued.

“He's not gonna do charity, mom,” Mal crossed her arms, simply ignoring Ben.

“I'll give him some gold,” Maleficent waved her hand dismissively. “Just get him in here tomorrow.” She didn't wait for a response, instead she turned and left the room.

“Mal, don't,” Harry said seriously, grabbing Mal’s arm when she went to follow her mom. “...P-please, don't hurt him.”

“Harry, don't start,” Mal sighed. “And anyway, I thought you'd be happy to see Jay again.”

“Fine, I don't care, call in your goon to beat me to a pulp!” Harry balled his hands into fists. “Just… Leave Ben out of it, he's- he's different than us.”

“Harry, you're forgetting who we are!” Mal growled, pushing Harry back. “I know you fall easy, but god, Harry! He's the son of the king, the same king who trapped us here!”

“I know who we are, Mal!” Harry hissed. “But he's not like us! He-he’s different, he's good, and he cares. About _you_ , Mal. He cares about what life is like for us, and stupid as he is, he wants to help us.”

“Harry, I'm not… I'm not saying I agree with you,” Mal lowered her voice. “But my mother will have her way, you know that.”

Harry looked as if he wanted to argue, but just nodded. “...Just- Tell Jay to go harder on me.”

Mal looked between Ben and Harry, seeming conflicted. “...You've got yourself a deal, Lost Boy.”

Harry sighed in relief, nodding to himself. “Right… Th-thank you.”

Mal blinked, blushing a little before turning away and leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

“You didn't have to do that,” Ben mumbled, feeling guilty.

“Don't fight me on this,” Harry frowned. “...Look Ben, I won't be able to stop him.”

“I know,” Ben said, looking down. He couldn't handle the way Harry was looking at him.

“...Mal, she'll bring you some food soon,” Harry said quietly. “She's not… You know she did that for _you_.”

“What?” Ben blinked.

“It was either get beat by Jay, which will heal,” Harry explained. “Or lose your fingers, one by one. They won't grow back, you know. She did that for you.”

“Why-why would she?” Ben frowned, feeling both confused and a swell of affection for Mal that he quickly pushed away.

“She's not all she tries to be,” Harry said, staring at the door. “She wants to… I don't know, I guess she wants what we all want, but she's better than this Island allows her to be.”

“What _do_ you all want?” Ben asked.

“We want to make our family proud,” Harry admitted. “Why do you think she wears those colors? Legacy means everything here, Ben.”

“So everything she does...” Ben started.

“She does for her mother,” Harry finished with a nod. “She's so much more than that, she just doesn't see it.”

Ben stared. How could Harry see that so clearly in Mal but miss it in himself?

“...Get some sleep,” Harry said, standing and going over to the door to work on the lock. “Tomorrow will be hard.”


End file.
